


Slim's Patience

by FrostStar



Category: Of Mice and Men - John Steinbeck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostStar/pseuds/FrostStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was trying to write a realistic story where Slim and George get their drink, but then I realized I very much do ship Slim and George and it turned from fights to romance. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slim's Patience

George sat and stared at the drink in his hands, not registering anything around him. Except the hand on his shoulder. It was the only thing grounding him to reality at that point. The only thing keeping him from breaking down or snapping, especially with the other guys nearby and going on about what he did. How they wished they could have seen it, or been the one to do it. His grip tightened on the cup and a second later the hand on his shoulder tightened. He slowly loosened it and slumped forward a bit before throwing back his drink, tears springing to his eyes a moment later, not entirely from the sting of alcohol.

“George. There was nothing else for you to do, if someone else had gotten to him first, he would’ve not had such an easy time.” Slim’s strong soothing voice washed over George and he nodded his head slowly  


“I know Slim, I know. But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. If I had kept a better eye on him, if I had been a little nicer” He broke off as Slim’s face was suddenly right in front of his, expression stern and angry, though he knew it wasn’t real anger directed at him, more for his words.

“Now you listen here, it don’t do no good to dwell on what you could have done to prevent this, because you couldn’t have. Something else would have happened to cause a different outcome, possibly worse than this.” His expression softened as he saw George’s falter and he went on more gently “Listen George, this was for the best. He wouldn’t have done good locked up, and it wouldn’t have been good if someone else had caught him. You did what was best for him.”

“He was like my brother Slim.” George finally managed to get out, his voice breaking and barely above a whisper. Slim gripped both the smaller man’s shoulders and pulled him forward. George went easily and gripped Slim’s shirt tightly as Slim wrapped his strong arms around him.

“I know George. It’ll be alright.” He said soothingly as he felt his shirt start to get wet with tears. “It’s alright.” He repeated it again and again, just allowing him to let it out. He let out a deep sigh, slightly frustrated and worried over this whole situation. George eventually pulled away and Slim let him. George began wiping at his face and looked down to keep Slim from seeing it even though he just cried all over his shirt and clung to him like a child not even a minute ago. Slim reached out and grasped the other’s wrist in one hand and his chin in the other “There is no need to hide your pain, especially from me. I won’t ever judge you, I understand.”

George’s expression switched between many things, too fast for Slim to comprehend before he was blinking in slight surprise at the gruff ‘why’ that the smaller male uttered. He paused and tilted his head slightly as he tried to think of a reasonable answer “Well I saw how much you cared for him the moment I saw you interacting. You put forth all this bluster and make it seem like it’s a chore, but it’s really not. You really care, and that is so rare in men like us, I try to be patient and understanding and kind to everyone, I try to keep an open mind. I understand and won’t judge because I’ve come to care very deeply about many people for seemingly no reason, and sometimes faster than I can comprehend. I won’t judge because you don’t deserved to be judged for caring.” George tried to shake his head but couldn’t really when he was still in the others grip. He scowled “Slim let go of me.”

“Not if all you’re going to do is disagree with me or leave.” He kept his grip firm, but made sure it wouldn’t hurt George. He gave a small huff in surprise when George suddenly yanked back, but that didn’t deter him or his grip, he pulled back, more so on the others wrist, and he underestimated the force he used because George crashed into his chest and he fell backwards off his chair. He let go of the other male at the surprise of falling and landed hard on his back and let out a small ‘oomph’ when George landed on top of him. George shifted and looked down at him with a small scowl as Slim gave him a lazy smile, half in amusement and half apology.

George just grew angry and balled his hand into a fist before bringing it down on the other’s chest. He was about to get up and leave when he suddenly found himself on the floor with Slim hovering over him. “I was just trying to help you know.” Slim said as a slight scowl started to make itself known. “There is no need to get violent.”

“Why do you have to be so physical?! You didn’t have to hold me like that, you didn’t have to pull me back, and you don’t have to keep me here.” He practically growled out as he started to struggle lightly to get up.

Slim leaned closer and rose a brow “But I want to. I don’t want you to leave, and I’m a very physical person. It’s how I show my feelings.” He shifted into a different position, better able to stop the other from moving too much and getting up.

“And manhandling me is showing your feelings?” He challenged with a growl as he tried to pull his hands away so he could push him off. Slim snorted and shook his head “If I physically showed my feelings right now, I think you’d far more appreciate me ‘manhandling’ you instead.” George rose a brow and was still angry, but intrigue and a sliver of hope in the back of his mind rose up. “Oh really? Show me.” He demanded at last.

Slim searched the other’s face for a moment “Well then you have to swear not to breathe a word to anyone if I do show you.” He looked hard at George until he verbally agreed. He paused and listened for a moment. He heard nothing. He sighed before leaning down and swiftly pressing his lips against the others before he could comprehend what he was doing. He was up and walking to the door after a few seconds.

He turned back to see George getting to his feet “Remember you swore not to breathe a word to anybody.” He said before striding out, ignoring the calls for him to wait. He slipped into the bunkhouse and sat on an open seat before he was dealt a hand and let into the game. He leaned back and glanced over at George when he came racing in a scowl on his face.

“Slim-“ he broke off when he saw the others looking at him. His scowl deepened and he walked over to his bed before laying down and turned away from them. Everyone slowly got back to the game, throwing Slim and George curious glances every now and then but not saying a word. They already buried Curley’s wife, but left Lennie for the sheriff. George didn’t know, Slim made sure the boy’s didn’t talk about it anymore once the situation was wrapped up.  
For the next week George didn’t say a word, though he kept trying to get Slim alone. Slim didn’t give him that chance and instead either made it so George couldn’t get away from someone, or Slim was always around someone. George was finally able to corner Slim when everyone went to town and Slim decided to stay behind to fix the horses shoes. He looked up in slight surprise when George walked in loudly. He stilled and watched warily as George came up to him with a stormy expression.

“I’ve been trying to talk to you for the past week. I’m pissed because I’m supposed to be focusing on Lennie, but I can’t because of you. Why did you go and do that for?” He demanded hotly and stepped closer as Slim looked up at him with a calm expression.

“You asked me to show how I was feeling and I did.” George reached out with a scowl and gripped the front of his shirt before quickly hauling him up to his feet. Slim went up easily, not offering any resistance, certain he was going to be hit, and knowing it was deserved but also hoping it would deter his feelings. He was extremely surprised when he was pulled forward and down, only to feel George’s warm lips. He was not too surprised to respond though, he let a lazy smirk cross his face as he kissed back, pulling back after a moment. “And what was that for?”

George huffed lightly “I suppose that makes us even now. I couldn’t let you do that without returning it.” He looked away and stepped back as he crossed his arms. Slim followed with a raised brow and stepped up close. George stayed where he was, more out of stubbornness than anything. He finally looked up “These feelings aren’t right.” He searched Slim’s face but Slim only looked calmly down, waiting for him to come to his conclusions on his own. “It’s only really wrong if other’s know though I suppose.” He muttered eventually.

Slim smiled lightly and nodded “That sounds reasonable enough to me.”


End file.
